


風花

by Umoon



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, ……起起落落？
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umoon/pseuds/Umoon





	風花

南方的城镇，遇上雨季完全浸润在水里，空气里有泥土翻新，树叶软化的潮湿气味，草木调，倒不令人嫌烦。原先放晴了一阵，何洛洛出门时恰好再度下起来，却依旧是白日当空，他在屋檐下驻足了一会儿，见怪不怪地撑开一把大伞，迈出步去。  
在这边，他总是常备伞的。江浙人被梅雨浸泡出来的好习惯。伞面支楞起来时他怔了一下，觉得这番场景平白地熟悉，又哪里不对。好像以往张颜齐会在他迈出两步后匆匆地跟上，半个身子进到方寸笼罩的空间。而他会放缓两步回头说笑，一种不需言明的默契。  
如今已无必要，然而积习难改。何洛洛生出些想把伞丢掉的念头，被自己掐灭了。  
行至路边，他忍不住往马路对边反复地张望，总觉得弄丢了什么，太阳穴突突地跳，像有野火在视野的盲点不安地蹿动，潜伏的忧患。雨水浇得所有画面都比往常浓烈几分，色彩饱和明艳，一切无所遁形。  
一只乌鸦低空飞旋而过，没有人回应。何洛洛视线低垂下去，掩饰方才荒唐的期冀。他和张颜齐的距离大约总是一条马路之隔，说出去没人会信，因为他们靠得多么近。旁人不知道的事，除了靠得多近，更有实际多远。  
公车到站，他收伞踏上，相当老派地投掷两枚硬币，叮叮当当。口罩将年轻偶像的脸遮得严严实实，盖不住过于出色的眉眼，何洛洛平静地忽视旁者打量的目光，径自往最后排的靠窗角落走。  
窗外的风景被雨雾掩盖得一片朦胧，耳朵靠上去能听到淅淅沥沥，像另一个世界传来的声音。车厢里摇摇晃晃，何洛洛想，他还没和张颜齐一起坐过巴士，毕竟对艺人而言有些奢侈。  
他认识张颜齐时，后者尚且算个普通人，他们都没多少名气，乘个公交出行不在话下。可惜几个月后就再不是了，意味着他们彼此平凡的两道生命轨迹自交集后，即被涂抹上光亮色彩，将之与人群辨别隔开。他没机会参与对方作为普罗大众一员的平凡生活，反之亦然。  
有过一回外务，他俩搭了一辆出租车，并肩在后座。张颜齐难得地坐得相当挺拔，他也正襟危坐，他们之间，两只手的小指在暗处偷偷勾住，不为人知。何洛洛有意玩耍，手指越发不安分，后来大胆地一掌覆住了张颜齐的手，大拇指缓慢地摩挲，得到了张颜齐警告的一眼，毫无威慑。  
关系近的几个默认他们是一对，但他们真的是吗，关系开始得不明不白，谁能说得清楚。好友到恋人的界限在哪里，轻易越过了都懵然不觉。无非是岛上寂静的夏夜，何洛洛意识到时，他已经借着星光注视了张颜齐很久很久。所以他心如擂鼓，虔诚地送上一个干净的吻，一触即分。  
他只来得及看清张颜齐微微睁大的眼，和嘴唇稍抿弯出的上扬弧度，天然的索吻。所以第二个吻，没人知道是谁主动的。

贴得太近了，下身都靠在一起，他们紧紧挨着蹭了一阵，感受彼此的炽热，张颜齐被亲得喘不上气来，半推着他说：“这是在外面。”何洛洛无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，问：“那就回你房间，好不好？”  
回屋并没立刻搞起来，张颜齐不肯开灯，何洛洛在黑暗里摸索半天，拿了个不知是护手霜还是什么的乳霜用来润滑扩张。他们倒从未商量过谁上谁下的问题，只是何洛洛潜意识里知道张颜齐会依着他来，也事实如此。  
保险起见，何洛洛挖出来很多，乱七八糟地全抹进去，有股护肤品特有的幽幽香气散在屋子里，因着这个不三不四的作用显得尤其色情。张颜齐把脸埋在枕头里闷闷的不出声，何洛洛知道他是不适应，但不说。张颜齐太瘦，又老是驼背，脊柱的骨骼很突兀地显露出来，何洛洛从脖颈一路沿着抚下去，张颜齐恨恨地抽了口气，说你别摸了。何洛洛说，我得给你正个骨。  
什么玩意，张颜齐回过头挺无语地瞥他一眼，随即被顶入得说不出话。  
何洛洛缓慢地推进去，感觉里面一层层褶皱的软肉包裹着他却被强硬地撑开，抵到深处才喘了口气，小幅度地动作了几下，说，哥你什么感觉。  
这个时候怎么礼貌起来了。张颜齐从鼻子里发出点笑音。人前何洛洛叫他哥挺多，私下里可从不这么懂事。  
何洛洛还在浅浅地抽动，皱了皱眉说你怎么绞这么紧。  
他妈的是我想的吗，张颜齐喘得厉害，这话说不出口。  
何洛洛突然一整根拔了出去，一层层穴肉死咬着不松，内壁敏感得过分，张颜齐被这个动作激出两声很丢脸的吟叫，腰身都软下去。接下去何洛洛索性也放开了动作，频率直线性飙升，也越来越深。太热了也太安静，满屋子只有皮肉相撞的湿滑水声。两具身躯的肌肤像被牢牢黏在一起，拉扯时牵连出火花，劈里啪啦一路引线到大脑，把文明动物的理性烧得彻底，灰烬铺天盖地落在全身。欲望从脚底攀爬到发梢，焦灼又饥渴，疼痛也兴奋。他们彼此亲吻，身体上下起伏，如暗夜汪洋中迷失漩涡的船只，巨浪里挣扎着下沉。完事后何洛洛发觉张颜齐哭得厉害，枕头被眼泪鼻涕弄得一塌糊涂，没办法也得将就着睡。  
何洛洛想，张颜齐是一把锁，情欲的钥匙能抵到最深，却也旋不开撬不动。这个想法倏尔即逝，重拾起来是分手时候的事。

只说“别见面了”，但他们行程重叠几率高成这样，怎么可能真的不见，指的是另一层暗含的意味，没法装作不懂置之不理。那人颇有些无厘头的浪漫主义，放在这种时候更显得决绝又残忍。别见面了，后面的人称该是什么，我的恋人情人还是炮友，或许只是伙伴而已，最终不过是伙伴而已。毕竟漫长的夜里总需要打发孤身前行的寂寞，彼此温存各取所需，是隐秘共生的同行者罢了。  
归结了前尘往事，何洛洛发觉他们二人从没语出过承诺，甚至罕有涉及未来的字眼。兜兜转转，原来序幕拉开时，就连剧中人也不信这出故事。何洛洛向来笑脸示人，没怎么发过脾气，那天少见地冷了眼色，犟着脑袋，执拗又阴沉地问自己做错了什么。他沉下脸来气势挺骇人，却始终没敢碰张颜齐哪怕一下。可能稍一触碰，眼前人就跟童话里一样散成泡沫或者飞上月亮了。  
张颜齐很少叹气，似乎是有点叹气的意图，但是顿了顿只说：“你挺好的，以后可以再自信点，再任性点。”

 

车辆到站，何洛洛抖落着张开伞面踏下台阶，发觉雨已停了。夜幕一如既往不为所动地落下，视野里星星点点，是一盏盏人间渺小的灯火。明昧昏昏，车马水龙穿梭，只他身侧无人。何洛洛心说，张颜齐，你才是最不自信，也不甘愿相信我的那一个。  
迎面擦肩而过一群放了课的少年，校服整齐划一，白衬衫衣角飞扬，谈笑声高高地抛起后落在风里，就此散去，总有人年轻，总有人心动得无知无觉，只当风花雪月。

 

END


End file.
